Achievements
Eldritch has a total of 15 Achievements, including two hidden achievements - to remain completely spoiler-free, do not scroll past the "Hidden Achievement" header! Known Achievements These are revealed to the player from the beginning: * Gross, It's All Wet - Acquire the Soul of Dagon * Gross, It's All Sandy - Acquire the Soul of Nyarlathotep * Gross, It's All Slimy - Acquire the Soul of Cthulhu * These Timeless Words - Perform the Ritual of Binding * Free At Last - Perform the complete Ritual of Binding * Not A Scratch - Finish the game without taking any damage * A Marvel I Cannot Fathom - Finish the game in New Game+ mode * Well Read - Read the complete history of the Library * All That Junk - Deposit 9,999 artifacts in the bank chest * Never Enough Time - Finish the game in under 10 minutes * What Final Horror - Escape the Mountains of Madness * Soul Purpose - Free 500 trapped souls in the Asylum * Sweet Revenge - Destroy a lizardman statue Hidden Achievements These are unrevealed to the player until discovered! * R'lyeh Nice to Meet You - see Soapstone * As Fast Azathoth '''- Survive 3 minutes after Azathoth appears in the Asylum. Never Enough Time Speedrun Guide Most of Eldritch's achievements are straightforward: it takes time and practice to learn common rooms/level layouts, handle Denizens, avoid damage, acquire Artifacts, and find the most effective ways to meet the more challenging requirements like zero damage and New Game+ mode. All of this will come into play when undertaking '''Never Enough Time. The following method resulted in a run of 8 minutes, 51 seconds. Several players have shared this method and it is by no means the only way to accomplish sub-10 minutes, but it is by far the easiest. The timer begins upon leaving the Library: # Enter Dagon and pick up the Compass, immediately exit Dagon for the Library. # Dash to the Library Canteen and into Trick or Treat World. # Rush to the exit while seeking two Pickaxes: #* focus on picking up any Keys you run past #* snag any Full Fountains for health #* be selective of taking Magic - Teleport, Leap, Knock, and Materialize are the most helpful. #* with luck find the Locksmith or Medical Kits, or the Climbing, Stealth, or Speed Boots. #* if taking Magic or one of the Kits grab Piles of Artifacts - skip single Artifacts. # Leave Trick or Treat World ASAP and complete the Worlds in the following order, using Pickaxes to dig straight down to the third floor and through walls to the exit if necessary: #* Nyarlathotep (the toughest level due to Denizens and the exit challenge). #* Cthulhu (the second toughest due to hazards and the locked exit). #* Dagon (the easiest, but watch out for spikes). # Place all three Souls on their pedestals and Enter the Endless Library. # Rush upward as swiftly as possible, using a Pickaxe as needed (if still unbroken). Much of this is RNG-dependent. There is always a 3.33% chance of a Pickaxe breaking; however it is possible to manipulate both Pickaxes durability's by switching between them mid swing, as well as making faster mining. Losing both Pickaxes will usually result in reseting the speedrun, but depending on how far along the run is consider adapting to the situation and making a push for the end. Best of luck!